


The Choices We Make

by Objected_Titan



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objected_Titan/pseuds/Objected_Titan
Summary: As a child your mother told you everything happens for a reason.HalfNative!ReaderxArthurRating subject to change with future chapters.





	The Choices We Make

When you had been a child your mother told you that everything that happens, happens for a reason.

Staring down at the hat in your hands you couldn't help but wonder just how true that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little dirty to start with! Regular chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
